A Rosie-r shade of Reid
by Velveteen Dreamz
Summary: A chemist isn't a great place to meet the love of your life, especially if your buying anti depressants. Spencer Reid and Rosie Carter met under strange circumstances, but that didn't stop them falling in love. This story explains how a genius and a mentally broken girl are able to move on from the tragic events of the past and learn to love again. Kinda smushy. ReidXOC. Rated M.
1. Prescriptions and coffee

haHi I'm back with a better story. This one is rated M for a good reason as it will have some smut in later chapters. ReidxOC is the pairing for this story. It will probably be a longer story with a few chapters that will lead up to Reid's first time. If you want an in depth summary look below.

Hope you enjoy it, Velveteen Dreamz.

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters.

Summary: From the minute he saw her he knew that there was something. A spark... It ignited something in his soul that he haddent felt since the death of his greatest love. But a chemist is not a great place to meet the woman of your dreams, especially if your purchasing anti depressants. Rosie Carter met Spencer Reid under unusual circumstances but that didn't stop them from falling in love. This story follows them through the trials and heartbreaks of there relationship.

* * *

Reid's POV

I shook the bottle that held my anti depressants just to find it was empty. They were the only thing that stopped me from crumbling and falling to pieces' after Maeve died I just spiraled into a void of depression, when I slept all I saw was her beautiful face covered in blood, her eyes closed and unmoving. I locked myself in my apartment and had refused to come out for almost two months. I would just sit and cry as images of my love imprinted themselves on my brain. No one could bring me out of the dark trance that had consumed me.

Hotch had told me that I could take as long as I needed to recover because no one expected me to be fine after what had happened to me. 'I suppose I should go to the chemist' I sighed nower days I hated going out because I always feel like people are watching me. Quickly , I grabbed my car keys and drove to the chemist that was about nine blocks away from my house. I picked out my prescription and stalked through the . The bell rang quietly as I entered the store, and the lady behind the desk lifted her head. Her gaze was filled with sympathy and she smile a little as I approached the desk. "Hi Nancy, I need some more anti depressants, I ran out this morning..." Nancy took my prescription and scanned it "OK Spence they'll be ready in a minute so you might as well take a seat!" I sighed heavily and carefully sat down on one of the hideous chairs that were placed in a row. The chemist was pretty much deserted, apart from a woman who had her head in her hands I studied her. She was silent for a few minutes but then broke out into noisy sobs. I gently tapped on her shoulder and she looked up at me, for a few seconds I couldn't move. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a pale complexion which had the effect of almost looking like porcelain. Her cheeks had rosy glow, which I assumed was from crying. But she had the most startlingly bright hair that glistened and shone in the light, it was a bright orange colour that reminded me of grated carrots. Her eyes, Oh her eyes! They were the most beautiful serene shade of blue. I could have fallen into them and drowned.

" what do you want?" She asked me, her voice was thick and husky from emotion and crying.

"I just wanted to know if your OK..." I said slightly aggravated by how rude she was.

"I'm sorry." She told me , she tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped her eyes. "I'm just struggling without my anti depressants..."

"I know how you feel. I struggling and I only ran out about an hour ago!" She smiled sadly at this, but I felt happy because I had at least made her smile a little .

I was deeply shocked by her next question which was "why does a guy like you need anti depressants?"

" A guy like me?"

" Y'no a hot guy like you!" She stopped, and quickly registered what she had said. Her slim face turned even redder than her , making her look even prettier. "So what's your story?" She asked sounding genuinely interested in me.

"Well, maybe I could tell you over a cup of coffee?" I said grinning and winking flirtatiously.

She giggled sweetly and thought about it for about a minute. Finally I got an answer.

"Yeah sure, but on one condition."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You tell me your name."

"My names Spencer." I informed her

"Spencer...?"

"Reid. Spencer Reid!"

"Cool name! I'm Rosie!"

"Rosie...?" I mimicked her

" Carter. Rosie Carter" she said also mimicking me.

When our prescriptions were ready we grabbed , paid and walked out. I drove us a few blocks to a cute coffee shop I knew that wasn't far from my apartment. We sauntered into the shop and sat down in the window seat. I ordered us both coffees and we started to chat. Both of us sharing our stories with our ccradled to our chests just like they were our babies.

I learned two :

Love at first sight does exist

And Rosie made me stop thinking about Maeve.

* * *

OK so there it is the first chapter of A Rosie-r shade of Reid. I hope you enjoyed it and it will be updated very soon. So reviews are welcomed and constructive criticism is also welcomed!


	2. Exchanging stories

Hi I'm back with chapter two, in which we learn more about Rosie Carter and her life, there will be some flirting involved in this chapter. So enjoy it, by the way I noticed a few minor spelling errors in the first chapter so yeah. Comments are of course welcomed and criticism is also welcomed too!

Velveteen Dreams xx

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters.

* * *

Reid's POV

There was just something about Rosie that drew me in I really couldn't tell what it was but I didn't care. For the first time in months I haddn't felt miserable. I didn't get worried when she asked to hear my story , because I felt really at ease when I was talking to her. The words flowed out of my mouth so quickly that I had to replete the story several times before she fully heard what I was saying. I told her EVERYTHING. I told her about my mother, my drug addiction after I was tortured by Tobias Hankel and my fears about me having a schizophrenic break down like my mother. I paused for a while just sipping my coffee for a while. But the time came when she asked the question I was dreading.

She looked a little confused and then said "So why do you need anti depressants?"

I didn't move. I didn't blink. I didn't breathe.

She must have seen me stop because her small soft hand placed itself on top of my long pale fingers, slightly interlocking our fingers.

"You can tell me Spencer..." She told me smiling and looking at me her eyes going deep into my soul.

I sucked in my breath sharply and closed my eyes, I knew that if I didn't tell her now I would never be able to. I told her about Maeve and how she was shot in the head by a crazy woman who thought I loved her. I told her about the crushing depression that overtook me and how the tablets were the only thing that stopped me from falling to pieces. Buy the time I was finished the tears were streaming down my face and were dripping silently onto the table, I buried my face in my hands so I didn't have to look at her face or her expression. What would she think now? I was sitting here like a little baby crying my eyes out..

I was really surprised that when I looked up, Rosie had draped her arms across my shoulders and was giving me a hug, which I felt really comforted by. I turned slightly and hugged her back. She gazed up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

When we unwrapped ourselves from the embrace she handed me a napkin which I wiped my eyes with.

"So Miss Carter what's your story?" I asked, desperately trying to divert the conversion away from me.

She looked hesitant and then extremely uncomfortable when I mentioned her. She wouldn't look me in the eye and she started wringing her hands, her face was pale.

"I don't wanna say..." She told me fidgeting. Now I was just feeling suspicious, what had she done that was so terrible?

"Tell me Rosie it wont matter to me!" I argued " And I told you my story so its only fair!"

She stared at me for a long moment before saying the one word that made my heart leap, "Fine"

She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"I was born and raised in Mississippi, but I got ill when I was about twenty years old, I was so ill that I was in hospital for about seven months, any way I fell in Love with a young doctor named Steve, he was treating me in the . When we had been dating for about three years he proposed to me, I loved him with all of my heart so I said yes..." She pause to breathe and then continued "One night we were walking to a restaurant when we saw a man in an ally way. He was killing someone!" Her eyes watered a little but she dabbed at them with a napkin "We were put in the witness protection program and we moved away from Mississippi. We moved here and bought a house, but the man escaped and found us. He kidnapped us and shot my fiancée in the head he died instantly..." The tears were dribbling forlornly down her cheeks but she didn't stop. "They caught him before he could kill me, but it was too late! They sent me to a phycologist who was suppose to help me.I told them it helped but then I tried to kill myself! They put me on anti depressants after I was out of the hospital but no one would go near me because they thought I was mental, and none of my friends wanted to know me..." They tears were pouring out of her eyes in streams and her breath was choked sobs. I hugged her gently and rocked her backwards and forwards until she stood up and said "I really should be going Spence so I'll see you round." I gave her a fresh coffee that had a little note on it that said 'CALL ME , FROM SPENCER : )' I winked and leaned back in my chair as she walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

So there's chapter two I hope you enjoyed it, there will be another chapter soon that will involve a date between Reid and Rosie. Please comment and review . The next chapter will be up soon. : )

Velveteen Dreamz xx


	3. The phone call

Hi! Chapter 3 is here I haven't updated in a while cause Ive been really busy. But I hope this chapter makes up for the kinda dark theme of the last chapter I know that I said this chapter would be a date between Rosie and Spencer but I decided to post pone it until the next chapter, all the same enjoy!

Velveteen Dreamz xx

Disclaimer : Don't own criminal minds or any of its characters. : )

* * *

Rosie POV

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I had really messed up this time, I mean why did I tell him all that stuff about me?

'Because your stupid Rosie that's why!' Said a small sour voice in my head 'I mean you meet a great guy who _actually_ takes you seriously, and you mess it up! Thats so typical of you...' the voices words cut into me, they were like a knife was cutting me open. 'AND he probably thinks your a psycho because you told him that you tried to kill yourself!' It said unmercifully mocking me. Quickly I ran to a nearby cab and got in, instructing the driver to take me to my apartment. The only time I looked back the café was to wave goodbye to Spencer who waved back awkwardly in turn.

When I got back to my apartment I carelessly flung my bag down on the sofa then set the antidepressants and the coffee that Spencer had given me, then I started making some popcorn so I could eat it and watch TV while I drank my coffee.

After the two minutes to heat the popcorn had gone by I grabbed the bag of fluffy corn and my now warm coffee and settled on the sofa to watch _The Big Bang Theory__ , _I munched on the popcorn and sipped my coffee until the show ended the got up and padded into the kitchen. I threw the empty bag away and I was just about to throw the cup away when I saw something sticking out from the side of the cup. Gently I peeled it off and read the slightly scrawly handwriting it said: 'Call me, Spence xx' on it then there were several digits that I assumed was his number.

I actually jumped for joy because I knew that I couldn't have screwed up to bad if he wanted me to call him. But then I decided to not call him tonight because that would make me seem desperate, so instead I crawled into bed- not bothering with my anti depressants. Turned off the lights and fell into the most peaceful slumber that I had had in years, where I dreamed of Spencer Reid all night long.

* * *

Reid's POV

Today I was supposed to be going into the office for a chat with Hotch so he could assess my condition and see how long it would be before I could go back to work because 'The team misses me and they really need my help!', Hotchs words not mine.

So I called and cancelled, this was purely because I wanted to be here when Rosie called. Well if Rosie called...

The chances looked increadably slim as it was 4 o'clock ;I had read through 4 books, and watched the first two seasons of Star Trek before she called and I picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said down to the mystery person on the end of the line.

"Hi, is this Spencer Reid?" Came a soft feminine voice

"This is he."

"Its Rosie!" She announced

"Oh, hi Rosie I was waiting for your call! Howsup?" I asked, but then winced as I realised that I had said Howsup, which for a genius was really stupid.

"Howsup?" She repeated sounding amused.

I hesitated for a few seconds"I went to say how are you, but changed my words to What's up..."

She started laughing for a while, but after a while she stopped and her voice went serious. "But anyway I was wondering if you..." Her voice trailed off.

"If?" I prompted

"If youwantedtogotodinnerwithme..." She said, her words were coming out in a frenzy so I had to get her to repeat herself.

"Yes, I will go to dinner with you"

"Ok, I'll meet you at Carino's at 8 tomorrow!" She said sounding so happy that she might burst. "Gotta go now bye Spencer!"

"Bye..." I said then I hung up, placed the phone down and then did a little jig.

Then I punched a number into the phone and waited for the person to pick up. Eventually he picked up, "Reid what is it man?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Morgan, I need your help!"

"Pretty boy, what's happened?" He asked sounding worried.

"Its nothing bad I just need your help..."

"With what?"

"Preparing for a date!" I told him

"What!?" He yelped

"You heard me, so can you help, Morgan? Please?" I asked him

"Sure..."

Then I hung up and padded into the bathroom to take a shower a smile never leaving my face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again stay tuned for the date in the next chapter. Please, please please read and review because its all very welcomed. Until the next chapter bye!

Velveteen Dreamz Xxx


	4. Always a time to Panic

Hi its me again! New chapter in which a date will occur. Also thank you to Flowergirl789 for reviewing the story and giving me some great feedback so this chapter is dedicated to her and the other followers of this story. Please give any comments or constrictive criticism to my story and enjoy!

Velveteen Dreamz xx

P.s (I'll try to make Reid more in character for these coming chapters, so tell me what you think! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or any of the characters from it. : )

* * *

Reid's POV

I paced around nervously, wringing my sweaty hands. I had approximately 2 hours until my date with Rosie and I was freaking out, Morgan was supposed to be arriving soon to help me prepare for this date. I stared at the floor half expecting to see a giant hole in the carpet, from where I had been continually pacing backwards and forwards for the past half and hour. "What if you mess this up?" I asked myself for the hundredth time, but deciding that thinking about what I could lose , I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. I tried to recite prime numbers and remember some interesting facts that I could slip into the conversation on the date.

"Who are you kidding?" The voice said again "When you tell her about you eidetic memory and IQ of 187 she'll run for the hills!" I considered this and realised that the voice probably had a good point. But then I was snapped out of my musings by an obnoxiously loud knock at the front door. Assuming that it was Morgan I sprinted to the door and opened it to see my best friend standing on the front porch of my house leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Morgan, come in." I said awkwardly shuffling out of the way so he could enter my house.

He smiled at me, showing his straight white teeth. "Hi, pretty boy. So you need my help to get ready for your date?"

"Y-yes..."

"Can I ask who your date is with?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

I smiled a little even though my heart was beating erratically at the though of going on a date with someone as great as Rosie. "You could ask but I probably wouldn't answer..." I told him.

"Did you just make a joke?" He asked me, grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat.

" n-no I was merely telling you about what I would have said in response to your question."

"Next time, just say yes." Morgan told me with a sigh. "Come on, Lover boy. Let's get you ready for your date."

* * *

Rosie's POV

I emerged from my friend Jenna's bedroom wearing what had to be one of six hundred outfits that she owned. She was one of my few remaining friends, so obviously when I told her that I had a date she ambushed me and made me try on her clothes until she found the outfit that made me look, in her words "Drop dead sexylicious!" as my clothes were 'tatty and old fashioned.'.

She speculated from her worn brown, leather recliner. Watching as I stood and did a few turns. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke. " I gotta say Rosie, it looks nice on you but I don't think I have any shoes to match." She stopped and her brows furrowed for a minute "I suppose you could go casual and wear your converse sneakers..."

"Yeah I think it would go nice, y'no fancy yet partially casual..." I told her.

"I agree now go have a shower so I can do your hair and make up!" She instructed indicating towards her bathroom. I strode towards her and gave her a gentle hug, she hugged me back a d when we pulled away from each other she smiled and asked "what was that for?"

I smiled and then told her the absolute truth "Because Jen you've been great to me. Thank you..."

She shuffled a little and then swatted my arm. "Don't do all that mushy shit Rosie, you know it sets me off!" She dabbed at the corner of her eye before handing me a towel and pushing me into the bathroom. Shutting the door with a goofy smile.

* * *

Reid's POV

"Did you know that Italian food is the most popular food eaten on first dates?" I asked Morgan. I was standing in my living room nervously unbuttoning my shirt, then I considered it and rebuttoned it. Seeing what I was doing Morgan slapped my hands away from the shirt.

"Leave it alone Spence, you look fine." He said. "Now come on you better start leaving soon."

I hesitated slighty before asking the one question that I had been thinking of all day. "How do you know if you love someone?"

Morgan looked startled, and I could see that he was considering his answer. Finally he sighed and told me "I wouldn't know, Junior G man. I've never been in love..." He cast his eyes to the floor for a few seconds before looking back at me and staring straight into my eyes. "Do you love her?" He asked.

"Typically it takes about three dates for men to know if there falling in love..."

Morgan paused for a minute.

"I'm not talking about statistics Reid I'm talking about you."

I stood stock still almost frozen in mid air. "Uhhh... Well I better go I only have 32 minutes to get there so I should go thank you Morgan. I'm uh... Grateful. Bye now." With that I grasped his muscular forearm and guided him to the door practically pushing him out. Then I quickly shut the door and leaned against the door, my chest heaving, my face red.

* * *

Rosie's POV

Jenna's car pulled to a stop outside of the restaurant, and looking out of the tinted windows I could see Spencer leaning against the wall looking left then right, then left then right. "Thanks for driving me Jen." I said pecking my friends cheek.

"No problem. Go knock him dead Girl!" She cooed. Giving me a quick hug then pushing me towards the door in an indication that I should get out.

Standing outside the car I could clearly see what he was wearing, and I was dumbfounded. He was wearing a red and black checked shirt with a plain black shirt underneath, his buttons were casually undone which made him looks more laid back, his hand were jammed into the front pocket of his black jeans, which matched with the black converse that were on his feet. And his hair, oh his hair! It was soft and silky looking and ruffled into silky waves that had the kind of 'I just rolled out of bed but I don't care' some point while I was gaping he must have seen me because when I managed to snap out of my transfixed state he was standing almost in front of me, his eyes awkwardly shifting around but never quite meeting mine.

"Hi." He mumbled nervously

"Hi, do you wanna go in? Its fricking freezing out here!" I said.

"Sure, o-o-ok..." He stammered his cheeks were beginning to get dusted with a pretty blush.

I hooked my arm into his and guided us towards the door to the restaurant.

* * *

OK so a little smidge of swearing in this bit. I'm probably going to write about the date but if not then I will definitely write about chapter where there will be a kiss and obviously Reid would then freak out. Read and Review because comments and constructive criticism is as always welcomed. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter so until the next time, which I hope will be very soon, bye.

Velveteen Dreamz xx


End file.
